Black Soul, the Story of Ophelia
by VioletRose13
Summary: Ophelia Collins has been through a lot in her lifetime. She's witnessed the founding of Collinsport, she was there when Collinwood was built, she lost the people she cared most about… she was even cursed by the same witch who cursed her uncle. So what happens in the year 2002 when she awakens?
1. Prologue

They say that blood is thicker than water; it is what defines us, binds us, curses us. This is the story of Ophelia Collins and how she came to be.

It was the year 1764 and Ophelia and her mother and father were on their way to the new world of North America; she was only six years old. After a short week of sailing, they arrived in the newly formed town of Collinsport; it was simple _and_ beautiful. For most of her life, Ophelia had seen the construction of her family's beloved home, Collinwood. It was the most beautiful and the most glorious manor she had ever seen with her own eyes and she was forever grateful that she was going to live there with her beloved uncle, Barnabas Collins.

The two were as close as a man and his niece could ever be, almost inseparable; they always stood at each other's side through thick and thin. In good times and in bad, they were always there for each other. And when Barnabas's parents, Joshua and Naomi, and Ophelia's parents, Atticus and Mercedes, were mysteriously killed in a horrid incident, the two were there to comfort each other during this dark time. But they were convinced that this was no accident, so they both became obsessed with dark magic and ancient curses.

But even in the darkest depths of their own grief, not all of it was darkness and despair for Ophelia had found her one true love; a strong, capable young man by the name of Lowell Garrett. He loved Ophelia just as much as she loved him.

But of all the creatures she could have angered, of all the forces she could've tampered with, Ophelia got one with a secret; she got the witch's _brother_. Caught in Angelique Bouchard's spell, Lowell had brutally hanged himself in Collinwood, but not before gazing upon his beloved Ophelia one last time.

"Help me."

That was the last thing he ever said before he removed the chair from under him, killing himself. Ophelia stared at the hanging, lifeless corpse of the man of her dreams in shock, anger, bitterness, and sadness. She crumpled down to the marble floor and wept bitterly into her hands; first her uncle was taken away from her and now the love of her life.

'Could this wicked life be any crueler…?' She thought, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

All too soon, a dark thought formed in Ophelia's mind; the only available and liable option she had left. She decided that she should join both of the men she loved and she wanted to do it at the only place she knew she could, the infamous Widow's Hill. Ophelia made her way to the cliff and nervously looked down at the rocks below her before slowly turning around with her back facing the ocean. She took a deep breath and she finally leaned back, letting herself fall a great height.

"FORGIVE ME!" She shrieked as she fell.

And finally, after a few seconds, Ophelia's body slammed against the rocks at the very bottom of the cliff. But instead of being greeted by death, she was greeted by the cold water of the sea splashing onto her face and body; she wasn't dead.

Ophelia slowly opened her eyes, shakily rose, and looked around her as the waves crashed onto the stones beneath her feet, still splashing her. But then, she felt something; it felt like something big and hard was pounding inside of her skull and against her brain. She looked up at the sky and saw Angelique Bouchard and her younger brother Reginald standing at the very top of the cliff side by side. She was shocked and enraged by the sight of them.

"What have you done to me?!" She demanded.

Ophelia looked down at her hands and saw that her fingers were painfully growing and there were sharp claws where her fingernails should be. It was at that moment that Ophelia realized that Angelique had cursed her to become a vampire so that her suffering would never end. She could only stare at herself in shock and disbelief, hoping that it was all a dream and she would wake up soon… but it was all real. What had she done to deserve this fate? Why was this world torturing her so? When she made her way back to Collinwood, she was met with an angry mob with the Bouchard siblings at the lead.

"There's the monster." Angelique said, pointing an accusing finger at Ophelia.

As a result of Barnabas's actions, the Bouchard siblings had turned the townspeople against Ophelia and condemned her to suffer her anguish alone in the dark for all time. As punishment, she was locked away in an iron casket and the townspeople buried her deep within the forest far away from the village where no one would ever find her. After what seemed like an eternity, all of that changed.

She was coming… and soon.


	2. Arriving in 2002

"Isabelle, honey? It's time for bed."

"Aww, mom. Just a few more minutes, please? It's such a beautiful night." A young woman said as she was sitting near her window which had a fantastic view of the ocean.

"At least try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, sure mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The door closed and the girl was left alone with a black and white cat with blue eyes sitting in her lap; she smiled and stroked the cat's head tenderly.

"What do you think, Adonis?" She asked before she heard something.

It was faint, almost like a whisper. All she could hear was,

" _She's coming, she's coming, she's coming…_ "

"What? Who's coming?" The girl asked herself as she looked at Adonis, then out the window again.

" _She's coming…_ "

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _She's coming, she's coming, she's coming…_ "

A young man awoke with a start and sat up in his bed, drenched in his own sweat. He breathed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Crap, this has _got_ to stop…" He muttered before he saw something move in the corner of his eye.

He cautiously got out of bed and slowly walked towards the door; he opened it and saw the pale face of a young man. The spirit urged the young man to follow him, so he did. When he made his way to the entrance of his house, he saw the spirit standing on a chair with a rope around his neck.

"What do you want…?" The boy asked.

" _She's coming, she's coming, she's coming…_ "

The chair fell and the spirit disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One cool autumn night, a group of reckless teenagers were hiking in the woods that very night when it happened. One of the hikers was digging a hole in the ground to see if he could find anything valuable when his trowel hit something. He kept on digging and digging with a larger shovel until he could finally see the whole thing.

"Hey, guys! Come here! Check this out!" He called.

His friends came running to see what their friend had found. It was the iron coffin.

"Look what I found!"

"Oh my god!" Another boy exclaimed.

"What is that thing?" A girl asked.

"Looks like some kinda coffin. Anyone have any bolt cutters in their bags?" The boy asked. "I wanna see what's in this thing."

"Or _who_?" Another boy asked playfully.

"C'mon, man, the body that's in there is probably completely rotted away by now." Another girl said. "Probably nothing left but a pile of bones and shit."

"Hello? Bolt cutters? Anyone?"

Luckily, another girl did have some in her bag in case of an emergency. The boy used them to cut the chains off of the box; that was a huge mistake. When the final chain was cut, the coffin moved and stirred as if something still alive was inside. Soon, the cover came off and something big flew out of the iron coffin. It began to attack the hikers, biting them furiously and draining them of every drop of their blood.

Only one hiker was left and he was trying to crawl away from the carnage and the bloodthirsty creature until for him to see it standing right in front of him just inches away. The creature grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him off of the ground and closer to its face. It was the face of a young woman, Ophelia Collins. Her skin was ghostly white and her mouth was completely covered in fresh blood.

"I am so terribly sorry, but you cannot imagine how hungry I am." She said in a calm tone.

Before anything else could be said or done, Ophelia ferociously bit the young man's neck and she drank deeply from it until every drop of blood was gone. Once her hunger was finally satisfied, she decided to go into Collinsport and see how it had changed.

As she was walking through the woods, Ophelia came across a road. But this one wasn't the dirt roads she was used to seeing; this one was black, rather bumpy, and there was a large yellow vertical line running right through the center. Ophelia was skeptical about touching it, but she soon set her foot onto it and to her surprise, it was as hard and firm as stone. When she walked out to the middle of the road, she saw two bright lights in the distance; they were coming towards her at a great speed.

"What is this?" She said. "Some specter approaches me. The eyes of the devil himself come to drag me to my judgment?"

She stood up and spread out her arms wide as the two lights came closer and closer to her.

"Have at me, Lucifer! My soul is prepared!"

Before anything could happen, however, the lights swerved away from Ophelia before they could touch her. Those lights were the headlights of a flatbed truck. She was surprised; she had never seen such a thing. She decided to follow the road to see if it would lead her back to town.

When she arrived, she was very surprised by all of the things that had changed. There were movie theaters, restaurants, phone booths, horseless carriages, all sorts of things she never recognized or could comprehend. Ophelia was very puzzled and slightly frightened; what happened to Collinsport while she was gone? She only hoped that Collinwood fared much better. But when she arrived at the manor, she was shocked and devastated to see that the Collinwood she once knew has changed as well. There was a parking lot, bigger doors, and more space added to it… and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"My beloved Collinwood, what have they done to you?" She whispered in fear.

As she walked closer towards the once grand manor, Ophelia had noticed a drunken man she didn't recognize waltzing around as if he were spinning around in a circle a hundred times. She stopped in front of him and he drunkenly looked up at her.

"Fear me not, drunkard." She said. "You shall not be harmed… as long as you tell me all that I need to know."

"Here's all you need to know, sweetheart." He said, standing up and giving her a flask of liquor.

She smacked it away and stared the janitor directly in the eyes. She used her claw-like hand to hypnotize the man.

"See me. Look into my eyes and deliver me your innermost thoughts. Tell me the truth about the Collins family. Do they endure?"

"There are six of them." He said.

"Thank heaven. Pray, what month is it?" She asked.

"November."

"What is the year?"

"2002."

"2002?!"

Ophelia couldn't believe what she had just heard; she had been locked up and buried underground for over two hundred years. She looked the man in the eye again.

"Hear me, future dweller. You shall be my loyal servant until I release you." She said to the man.

"So what do you want first, mistress?" He asked, acting normal again.

"You will cleanse me, miscreant, and you will take me to these living Collins's you speak of." She commanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

After she was all clean, Ophelia entered the almost familiar building and she was surprised to see that the grand foyer of Collinwood has also changed, but not very much. It had carpet on the floor and staircase and there were glass cases lining the walls filled with strange figures in gold, silver, or bronze. But most of its natural beauty hadn't changed at all.

"Have you ever seen such majesty?" She asked, proudly awestruck.

"I see it every day." He answered bluntly.

"It is truly the perfect marriage of European elegance and American enterprise… as well as the _only_ known place I could ever truly call home."

She soon noticed the grand fireplace and walked closer to it as she smiled.

"Ah, I have had such wonderful memories around this marvelous fireplace alone; so many enchanting tales told to me, so many cozy warm nights with my family. How I have missed it so."

"Hey. Who are you?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Ophelia abruptly turned around to see two young women who looked to be no older than eighteen sitting on the couch right behind her; Ophelia didn't say anything at first because she didn't recognize either of them. She saw that one girl was sort of round, she had freckled skin, glasses, and her bright red hair pulled up into pigtails while another girl was rather thin, she had very pale, almost completely white skin much like Ophelia's, big dark eyes, and her raven black hair was pulled up into an elegant bun. Ophelia raised a curious eyebrow at girls.

"Are you okay?" The girl with the glasses asked.

Ophelia turned to the janitor again and she whispered to him, "When did they start allowing children _this_ young of age on the estate grounds this late at night?"

"Say what now?" The redhead asked.

That was when the other girl's eyes glanced up at the portrait hanging above the grand fireplace; then she looked back at Ophelia then at her friend with wide eyes. They shared a surprised glance, looking at each other and glancing over at Ophelia again.

"Ah yes, my portrait. Uncanny, is it not?" Ophelia asked proudly, looking up at the painting. It was a portrait of herself from long ago.

"I'll say." The pale girl commented. "It's… _beautiful_."

She looked back at the two girls and softly chuckled. "Why, thank you. Worth every hour I spent posing. Forgive me, my name is Ophelia Collins."

"Ophelia, that's a pretty name." The girl with glasses replied.

"Thank you; it means 'help'. And just who might you two be?"

"I'm Massie Reagan." The redhead said, adjusting her glasses.

"And I'm _Isabelle_ Collins. Excuse me for asking this, but are you and I…?" The other girl asked.

"Related? Distantly, you might say. Well, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Massie, Miss Isabelle." Ophelia said as she leaned down and extended her hand out to them. "A very beautiful name, I must add."

"Thank you." Isabelle said politely as she reached out to grab Ophelia's hand.

"Girls!" A new voice rang through. "Stay away from that woman!"

Both girls turned around to look at the staircase to see a man with short black hair and incredibly white skin standing there and looking at them. Ophelia retracted her claw of a hand and looked up at the staircase to see the man too. The man approaching them looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't place it; where had she seen that face before?

"Dad! I'm so sorry." Isabelle exclaimed, quickly standing up from the sofa.

"Yes, Headmaster Collins." Massie added. "We were just—"

"There is no need to explain yourselves to me, girls. I only wish to know who _this_ is." The man said as he walked down the stairs and towards the group, his eyes set on Ophelia.

"She said her name was Ophelia Collins." Massie answered.

"Is that so?" The man asked.

He stopped in front of Ophelia until he was practically nose to nose with her, looking her in the eye. He gave Ophelia a dark glare, she glared back; they both remained calm.

"Young lady, I do not appreciate trespassing, especially on my own property. I would very much like to have a word with you in my office. Massie, Isabelle? Would you two please excuse us?" He asked.

"Of course. I was about to get back to bed anyway. Come on, Massie." Isabelle said as she briskly walked away.

"Right behind you." Massie commented, quickly following after her friend up the stairs.

Ophelia soon found herself in a very familiar room; it was her beloved uncle's old study. The man closed the door behind him, continuing to glare at her.

"If this is a jest of some form, consider it played." The man said. "If it is money you are after, you have been misinformed. Whoever you are, mark my words; you are not to speak to my daughter, look upon my daughter, or even _stand close_ to my daughter or _any_ of my other students again, do you understand?"

"Your devotion to family is admirable, sir." Ophelia said as she walked around the room. "And your suspicion towards me, understandable. A stranger arrives claiming to be a distant relation; question of motive _is_ to be expected, of course."

"What is the reason for you to speak in such a manner?" The man asked. "Do you wish to mock me? Because if you do, I do _not_ appreciate it. Not one bit."

"This is just the way I speak, nothing more." She answered, casually flipping through the pages of an old yearbook. "Mocking is neither my intension nor is it my purpose."

"You have said your name was Ophelia Collins?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. It appears a Miss Isabelle claimed to be a Collins as well. And I have heard Miss Massie Reagan call you _Headmaster Collins_. Why is that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she put the book down.

"I have built this school with the remains of Collinwood Manor twenty years prior and I have been the proud founder ever since."

"How can that be, I wonder. No one can be the _true_ founder of this glorious estate… unless you truly _are_ of Collins blood."

"Tell me, what do you know… of _Barnabas_ Collins?"

Ophelia hadn't heard that name in so long, but she still remembered everything there was to know about him.

"I know everything there is to know about him." She explained. "He was confident, strong, compassionate, and admired by all; a hard-working and wonderful man who would do whatever it takes for his family. However, he believed the family was cursed and when his parents were killed he went mad, insisting that a witch had transformed him into a monster. I myself have never believed the vicious rumors; I know such a thing could _never_ happen… especially not to someone I hold so close to my heart."

"Impressive… and rather intriguing. It is as if you have known him all your life."

"Perhaps. Now tell me, Headmaster, what do _you_ know… of _Ophelia_ Collins?"

"Ophelia Jacqueline Collins; I know everything there is to know about her." The man said. "She was kind, selfless, intelligent, confident, humble, and a friend to all who knew her. However, when her mother and father were mysteriously killed, _she_ went mad as well."

"And what is known of her death?"

"Nothing… no information that _I_ can think of, to say the least. May I assume her death is the doing of an unsavory sickness or unspeakable accident?"

"No… though you _could_ call it a dastardly plague of sorts."

"Then, do _you_ know the truth?"

"Indeed, I do." She replied. "You see… Miss Collins had _never_ died. She was thrown into a dark, spiraling depression when her lover unwillingly ended his life in the foyer of _this_ very manor in 1776. And in order to join him and her uncle who has been mysteriously taken away that same year, she attempted to throw herself from Widow's Hill, tragically to no avail."

"Then… what _has_ become of her?"

She let out a sigh. "A witch had cursed her to live as a monster in the shadows for all time and she was taken away and buried deep in the woods far from the village of Collinsport. She has… never been seen by human eyes again."

"Ophelia, what have they done to you?" The Headmaster sadly muttered to himself.

"What?" Ophelia asked, looking back at the man in confusion.

"No! What you say is _not_ true!" The Headmaster yelled, shaking his head and furrowing his brow.

"Well then… I shall prove to you that I am who I say I am." Ophelia said, calmly walking towards the mantelpiece.

Ophelia grabbed a nearby cane and stood by the fire, then she twisted the cane in the floor, and all of a sudden, a secret passageway had opened up in the floor and wall. The Headmaster couldn't believe his eyes because only he and the vice principal knew of that passage. But the only other person who could possibly know it had to be…

"No… it couldn't be." He whispered in shock. " _You_ couldn't be."

"It is true… I _am_ Ophelia Collins." She said.

"That must mean that you… you are—"

"A vampire. Yes… and most regrettably so. But more importantly, I am a Collins and I give you my word of honor neither you nor _any_ under this roof need fear my accursed nature."

As the two walked down the cold hallway, Ophelia explained, "My grandfather had a quite flair for secret passages, hallways, and rooms. And as a curious young child, I took it upon myself to discover each one of them."

As she talked, the Headmaster noticed that Ophelia had no reflection in the mirror-lined walls on either side of the hall.

"But _this_ one? _This_ one has always been my favorite. Family is the only real treasure, Grandfather would often say. Though it is not opposed to other kinds of treasure."

"My God." The Headmaster muttered in shock before a thought formed in his mind. "Tell me, was this uncle you were ever so close to… Barnabas Collins?"

"Yes… he was." She answered.

Soon, she raised a curious eyebrow as she turned to face him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, my sweet, darling Ophelia…" He said as he approached her. " _I_ am Barnabas Collins."

Ophelia stared at the man in front of her with a look of shock in her widened eyes; surely this man _couldn't_ be her uncle, he must've been lying. She backed away from him with a shocked and worried expression on her pale face.

"No. You _couldn't_ be Barnabas Collins. My uncle had disappeared at the hands of a witch!" She said, backing into a table near the back of the room.

"No. What I tell you is the truth." Barnabas insisted.

"If you truly _are_ my uncle, then answer me these questions. Where and when were you born?"

"Liverpool, England. 1747."

"How old were you when you came to America?"

"13 years of age."

"What was the original Collins family business?"

"A fishing business."

"What were your parents' names?"

"Joshua and Naomi."

"Who was the name of your first true love?"

"Josette du Pres."

"What was the name of the witch who cursed you in the first place?"

"Angelique Bouchard. Why not give me a _difficult_ question, as they say?"

Ophelia was shocked; she couldn't believe that this man had answered every question correctly. No wonder the Headmaster's face was so familiar; it was the same face as her beloved uncle. She walked closer to him and looked him in the eyes, he did the same thing.

"You… you really _are_ my uncle?" She asked, her dark eyes filling to the brim with tears. "You-you… you are _also_ a _vampire_?"

"Yes. And I am so very sorry, Ophelia." He replied, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Please, know this. I mean to stay with you; I mean to be a part of _our_ family again. Please, I have nowhere else to go."

"Of course you can stay, my dear… but on one condition."

"Anything."

"You must promise me that all of this will remain _our_ secret and ours alone."

"So be it."

"Welcome home, Ophelia Collins… I've missed you."

And with that, the two vampires took to each other into their own embrace for a hug. The next day, Ophelia was introduced to a few of the other students that resided in Collinwood, which has now turned into a boarding school called Collinsport High. She met the other students at breakfast in the dining hall and they were all a little frightened by her.


	3. The Student Games

"I was awakened by a group of rather young looking individuals in the woods and confronted by all of these strange and curious things in the town for which I do not recognize at all." She said.

"This chick isn't staying here forever, is she, Headmaster?" A boy named Adam asked Barnabas.

"What are you talking about? I like her." Isabelle commented.

"Yeah, I think she's cool." Massie said before giving her friend a high-five.

"I wasn't asking for anyone's opinion, but okay. So… Ophelia, is it? The Headmaster said that you're from England, right?" Adam asked.

"Hmmm… correct." Ophelia replied before seeing a young woman with skin as pale as her own entered.

"Morning." The woman said before noticing Ophelia as she sat next to Barnabas; she gave him a quick kiss.

"Ugh. Mom, dad; come on, not now." Isabelle chuckled with a groan as she covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, honey. But you know me and your father… Oh! Who's this, Barnabas?" The woman asked, her eyes now focused on Ophelia.

"Ah, yes. Victoria, this is my niece, Ophelia Collins… the _third_." Barnabas calmly answered as Ophelia curtsied politely. "She is going to be staying with us from England for a while. Ophelia, this is my beloved wife, Victoria."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, madam." Ophelia said, shaking hands with the woman.

"Nice to meet you too, dear." Victoria said kindly.

She leaned in closer to Ophelia and quietly whispered in her ear, "You and I should get along just fine around here."

"I sincerely hope so."

The two women smiled, softly chuckled, and winked at each other before making their way to their seats.

"Morning. Sorry I'm late." Another voice said.

It was the voice of an elderly man in a wheelchair who just entered the dining hall and stopped his wheelchair next to Victoria. Then he saw Ophelia about to sit down at the other end of the table and he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Collins, who the hell is this?" He asked.

"Professor, this is Ophelia, a visiting student as well as my _distant_ niece." Barnabas answered as Ophelia stood up and curtsied again. "Ophelia, this is our school psychiatrist and the student counselor, Professor Baldwin O'Neil."

"Hi." The man greeted nonchalantly.

"Charmed." She said politely before she sat back down.

"Uh… Is she for real?" Professor O'Neil asked.

"She's probably just… _tired_ from her long trip." Victoria said, winking at her husband.

"Indeed." The Headmaster agreed, winking back and nodding his head.

"I see that you have sold the prized family silverware, Uncle Barnabas." Ophelia pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Massie asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"If this fork had been _real_ silver, my hand would've burst into flames upon its slightest touch." Ophelia said, curiously inspecting the fork that was placed in front of her.

"Yes. You… you have mentioned a terrible metal allergy to me. Your skin burns up horribly when you touch even the _slightest_ hint of silver." Barnabas lied, holding onto his wife's hand; Victoria nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, aside from the _weird_ new student, do you have any news for us, Headmaster?" Adam asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Adam. But I wish to announce this to the rest of the student body." Barnabas said. "Earlier this morning, I have already arranged an assembly to be held in the foyer. After breakfast, I advice you all go there immediately and await my instruction."

"Yes, sir." Massie and Adam said.

"Yes, dad." Isabelle added with a smile.

"Of course." Ophelia added, nodding her head.

After breakfast, everyone was called to the main hall for the assembly. Barnabas, Victoria, and another woman (possibly Dean Elizabeth Stoddard) were standing on the stairs at the other end of the hall and Ophelia was sitting in the front row with Lucy by her side.

"Good morning, everyone." Barnabas announced through a microphone. "As I am certain you all know, in seven days, Collinsport High School will be hosting our fellow students from Angel Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Student Games."

In response, every student in the audience just clapped their hands and cheered with lackluster and hardly any enthusiasm, as if they were very bored or upset with the Games.

"Since these Games only happen once every year, I am certain you are all curious to know what goes on." Barnabas continued.

"You mean other than us losing?!" Adam loudly commented.

Some of the other students laughed under their breath; Barnabas merely closed his eyes and shook his head in response.

"Of what does he speak, Miss Isabelle?" Ophelia asked her cousin.

"Every time the Student Games come around, the Collinsport Vampire Bats _always_ lose to our biggest rivals, the Angel Prep Black Cats. It's pretty humiliating, really." Isabelle whispered.

"We must do something, then." Ophelia commented.

"Good luck." Massie added. "Angel Prep _never_ loses these damn Games. But if you have a plan on beating them into the ground, then be my guest and do something about it."

That was when Ophelia got an idea. She stood up from her chair and looked at Barnabas, Victoria, and Elizabeth.

" _I_ wish to compete in the Games." She said.

Barnabas's eyes widened as he looked at his niece; he asked her, "Are you certain, my dear?"

"Yes." Ophelia said, making her way onto the stage and taking the microphone. "I understand Collinsport High School has not succeeded in winning a single one of these Student Games, but now I have returned. And with your blessing Headmaster, Dean Stoddard, I shall restore this school to new found glory."

"Good luck. That demanding drill sergeant of a principal is determined to make his students into nothing but hardcore winners, no matter what the cost." Adam called out.

"Drill sergeant?" Ophelia asked.

"Adam is talking about the principal of Angel Prep Academy. A bit of an exaggeration, though." Dean Stoddard replied. "Since his older sister's fishing business was so successful a couple decades back; the founder gave him enough money for him to build his own school in another town."

"And _that_ is where my work begins." Ophelia said, smiling a sneaky grin.

For the next four days, Ophelia trained herself for the Student Games, readying herself for any event there might be. But on the day before the Games, she was as exhausted as can be. She decided to take a long nap in a dark closet. That night, Isabelle was worried about Ophelia and wondered where she was.

"Hey, have you girls seen Ophelia anywhere?" Isabelle asked a couple of her friends, Ana and Cindy. "I need to talk to her about the Games."

"Sorry, Isabelle. I haven't seen her." Cindy answered.

"Me neither." Ana added, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe you should go ask your dad. He usually knows what's going on with her."

"Great. Thanks, girls." Isabelle said before walking off to find Barnabas.

But as she was walking down the hallway, Isabelle suddenly bumped into Massie.

"Oh sorry, Massie." Isabelle said.

"That's okay." Massie replied calmly. "Hey, have you seen Ophelia anywhere? I'd like to talk to her."

"Sorry, but no. I'm looking for her too."

But then, they both heard something rustling in a nearby broom closet. They walked towards the door the sound becoming louder as she did so.

"Hello?" Massie nervously called. "Is someone in there?"

Isabelle slowly turned the doorknob, opened the door, and screamed. Inside, she saw Octavia hanging upside down in the closet. They screamed at the sight of each other and Ophelia fell from her perch and on her head.

"Ophelia?!" Massie cried, helping her friend back onto her feet. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I am alright, Massie." Ophelia replied, rubbing her head and sitting up. "But you girls should know better than to awaken a lady while she sleeps."

"Sorry about that." Isabelle commented, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay. Now would you please mind telling us… what the hell you were doing in there?!" Massie demanded. "Why were you sleeping in a broom closet?"

"I-I-I… I, um…" Ophelia stuttered, trying to think of a believable fib.

Massie then noticed something about Ophelia. She moved her upper lip up a bit to see a sharp white fang on the right side of her mouth.

"Wait. Is that…?" Massie asked.

Then her eyes widened; she realized something.

"What are you?"

"Girls, this is not how it appears to be." Ophelia said, trying to get closer. "I do not wish to harm you in _any_ way possible. I promise you."

"But… but are you… some kind of… _monster_?" Massie asked.

Ophelia covered Massie's mouth with her hands, violently pulled her and Isabelle into the closet, and shut the door after Massie turned on the light.

"Please, girls! You must not tell _anyone_ about this! If the other students discover that I am a vampire, they will surely destroy me!" Ophelia begged.

"Gotcha. But does Headmaster Collins know about this?" Massie asked.

"All too well, I'm afraid. He and I are one in the same. I am the one and only Ophelia Collins, blood niece of the founder of this manor _and_ school."

Ophelia turned her head to face Isabelle and put a hand on her shoulder as she said, "And I can sadly say the same for _you_ , my dear Isabelle. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, I already know." Isabelle replied.

"You do?"

"I've known all along, since I was born over twenty years ago."

"What?! You-you're both… But-but… but how? How are you still alive? And why are you a _vampire_?" Massie asked.

"A witch cursed me long ago after my true love hanged himself."

"What did you do?"

"I attempted to throw myself from Widow's Hill, tragically to no avail. And then, I became a vampire. And the townspeople buried me in an iron box deep in the woods far away from the village for over two hundred years."

"Two hundred years?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Do I look like someone who would joke around with you… even when she is telling the truth?"

Massie thought long and hard about what Ophelia just said.

"So… that stuff you said at breakfast a few days ago… you meant _all_ of it? And that other stuff the Headmaster and his wife added? Were they just _covering_ for you?"

"Yes. But know this, Massie. I must stay and you two must promise not to say a word to anyone."

"Of course, but on one condition: You have to promise me that you won't kill anyone in this school or anyone from Angel Prep; even if you're _really_ hungry, no sucking other students dry. And as a side note, you'll have to let _me_ help _you_ train for the Student Games."

"So be it."

Ophelia reached out her claw-like hand to Massie; she and Isabelle each put a hand on one another's and smiled at each other.

"Welcome home, Miss Collins." Massie said.


	4. Meeting the Principal of Angel Prep

The next morning, everyone seemed to be really freaked out and Ophelia wondered why. She waited most of the day until she and Massie were left alone to converse.

"Massie? Why is everyone so quiet this morning?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear? There was a group of hikers found dead in the woods. I think some maniac ripped their throats out. Pretty gruesome." Massie replied.

" _Where_ in the woods?" Ophelia asked.

Massie's eyes widened at her undead friend's question.

"Wait. Ophelia… _you_ know something _I_ don't, do you?" She asked.

"Perhaps…" The vampire replied.

Later that day, Ophelia secretly told Massie that she murdered the group of hikers and Massie nearly fainted when she heard her friend's story.

" _You_ killed those hikers?!" She quietly shrieked. "WHY?!"

"Do you not recall how long I have been _underground_? In a casket of _iron_?" Ophelia asked. "I _had_ to feed!"

"Okay, okay! Look. As long as you don't tell anyone else about what happened that night, everything will be fine. Got it?"

"Agreed."

"Hey! Massie, Ophelia! Look! The Angel Prep buses are starting to pull up!" Isabelle called as she looked out the window into the school courtyard.

Ophelia and Massie went to join Isabelle by the window and saw that he was right. There were two rather large buses colored black and white and they both had an insignia on the side that had 'Angel Prep Academy' written on it in bold red calligraphy and the silhouette of a large black cat on a two-toned shield.

'Angel Prep Academy; prepare to meet your match.' Ophelia thought as she saw students piling out of the two buses.

As the students went out into the courtyard, Ophelia saw that they were all wearing matching uniforms in black as well as shades of gray, white, and red; this school's curricular system seemed rather controlling and a bit overbearing to her. Outside, Barnabas looked like he was speaking with a man with reddish blonde hair and wearing a gray suit; he must've been the principal of the rivaling school.

"Dean Stoddard will assist your students get settled if you would like me to show you around the facility." Barnabas offered. "There have been quite a few changes since you have visited last."

"Oh yeah, sure, Headmaster Collins." The man said. "I'm sure that'd be _really_ fascinating. I wanna hear all about it."

Barnabas soon led the Principal into the school to show him around. Then Barnabas's eye caught Ophelia as she watched him lead the visiting principal around.

"Ah, here is a new change right now." The Headmaster said as he walked towards Ophelia.

"We'll just… get outta your way for now. And whatever you do, _don't_ blow your cover around this guy." Massie whispered as she and Isabelle walked away.

"See ya later." Isabelle whispered.

"This is my _distant_ niece, Ophelia." Barnabas introduced.

As Ophelia politely offered her hand to the man before her, her expression changed from pleased to shocked in one second flat as he took her hand. She immediately recognized this man; his eyes were a light brown, his face was covered in freckles, and his smile was sinister and evil rather than friendly and inviting.

"Why hello there, Miss Collins." He said in a very haunting, familiar voice. "My name is Principal Reggie Bouchard."

"So it is." Ophelia managed to croak without sounding too angry. "Do you know what I would _very_ much like to do with you?"

"I can only imagine."

"I would very much like to have a word with you in private. Uncle Barnabas, would you excuse us?"

"Of course. You may go to my office to speak if you wish."

"Thank you."

When they made it to Barnabas's office, Ophelia glared darkly at the man before her as she shut the doors behind her.

"How dare you defile my home with your noxious—?"

Ophelia's enraged rant was suddenly interrupted by the rivaling principal pressing his rough lips against hers. After a few moments, Principal Bouchard pulled away slowly and licked his lips. He smiled a satisfied smirk at her.

"It's _really_ you." He said before making his way over to Barnabas's desk and leaning against it. "It's been a while hasn't it, babe?"

"'Babe'?" Ophelia echoed in shock. "How dare you…?"

"Oh, don't take it so personally." Reggie said. "You know, since you and Barnabas left, this place _really_ went downhill. But since I heard that your uncle returned, this place has gone up in the world… where it's considered a damn _outcast_."

"Have you any idea what you _and_ your accursed sibling have put me and my family through?" Ophelia asked, her eye twitching angrily. "Your sister killed the man I loved _and_ she cursed me to be this hideous creature!"

"C'mon, Ophelia, get over it already." Reggie said as he nonchalantly sat on the desk.

"I WAS LOCKED IN A BOX FOR ALMOST THREE HUNDRED YEARS!" She shrieked in rage.

"Don't exaggerate; it was only two hundred and twenty-six… tops." Reggie corrected.

"No matter how years it was; it was an eternity nonetheless. For all you have done, I shall you trialed for witchcraft and burned at the stake!"

"Ha! Poor, sweet, naïve Ophelia. Don't you get it? Things have changed while you were taking your little nap."

"So _you_ are the famous 'drill sergeant' of these dreaded Angel Prep Black Cats, yes?"

"Sure am. Don't mean to brag, but my Cats win every single one of these Students Games while obliterating the competition… I especially like _crushing_ the pride and joy of these pathetic Collinsport Bats, but I'm sure you know _that_ already."

"Yes, that _is_ I have been told. But be prepared for your streak of merciless winning to come to an abrupt end, Reginald Bouchard, for _I_ am going to compete in the Games."

"You? Compete? Oh, please! A prissy, bratty, little blood-sucking bitch like you could _never_ help these bastards win. You couldn't even help them win their way out of a cardboard box."

"I do not know what that means, but you shall see the light for I shall lead the Collinsport Vampire Bats to victory and return to them the respect and glory they want and deserve."

"Ha! There's no point; _I'm_ the only alpha male left in their little swarm or pack, or whatever they call it. You know what I mean."

"Is that so? What if your precious students find out that their beloved principal is a lackey to Mephistopheles himself?"

"Do you really think anyone would believe a word you just said? The rest of the Bouchard family and I have been members of this whole community for over two hundred years, give or take a few days."

"Your name may have changed over these decades but you remain the servant of Satan, the follower of the Devil, the henchman of—"

But before Ophelia could finish her ranting, Reginald raised his hand and the curtains covering the glass door flew open to let in so much sunlight that it caused Ophelia to hiss and to retreat back to the shadows in terror. Reginald stood over the girl and smirked wickedly.

"The students of Collinsport High School are like putty in my hands now and you? You're just a stranger who's afraid of the sun in the eyes of these kids." He said. "Welcome back to the shadows, Ophelia Collins. I missed you… Good luck in the Games."

And with that, Reggie departed and Ophelia was left in a state of primitive fear as she continued to shield herself from the harmful sunlight.


	5. A Familiar Face

Victoria soon came into her husband's office before she saw Ophelia crouching in the shadows and she gasped.

"Ophelia!" She cried as she tried her best to shut the drapes. "The Games will start in fifteen minutes. What are you doing in here? What happened? No wait, never mind. Come on, let's get to the foyer; the Angel Prep students are already here."

Back in the main corridor, students of both schools had gathered on different sides of the hall giving each other death stares or angry sneers. The moment she came down with Victoria, Ophelia started to feel a bit anxious as she stared at the large crowds. Victoria put a hand on the girl's shoulder to relax her.

"It's okay, dear. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just try to go find your friends." She whispered in a calm tone before going off to look for her husband.

Ophelia straightened her back, took in a deep breath, and slowly made her way down the staircase to see if she could find Massie, Isabelle, or Adam but as she was maneuvering her way through the crowds of students and staff members, she accidentally bumped into someone and she clumsily fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Someone said.

"No, no, no; 'tis well. It was my mistake." Ophelia said.

When the stranger pulled Ophelia up from the floor, she was surprised to see the all too familiar face of her beloved Lowell Garrett standing before her; he had the same brown hair, same color skin, and the same hazel eyes as Lowell. When the young stranger met the gaze of the girl in front of him, he felt almost as if he had seen or met her before. Neither one could tear their gaze away from the other; they were lost in each other's eyes for a good few seconds before the boy awkwardly cleared his throat and spoke.

"Oh! Uh… again, I'm really, _really_ sorry I bumped into you." This boy's voice sounded exactly the same as Lowell, only without an English accent.

"No, no." Ophelia said, quickly snapping out of her trance and blinking a few times. "All is well, I assure you."

"What's your name?" The boy asked, offering his hand.

"My name is Ophelia Collins." She answered as she took his hand politely. "And you are?"

"Oh, my name's Alex. Alex Montgomery." The boy said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Enchanted. But surely you do not let them call you Alex. For a name like Alexander is so charming, bold, and magnificent, I could not bear to part with a single syllable of it."

The young man dubbed as Alex chuckled as he blushed nervously at Ophelia; she gave a warm, kind smile back. But their little moment of silence was suddenly interrupted by the familiar voice of the Headmaster of Collinsport High himself.

"Good day, everyone." Barnabas said into a microphone. "I would like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Angel Prep Academy and welcome them to Collinsport High School. I also wish to recognize the twelve students that Collinsport has elected to compete. I do not think we could have chosen a more adequate group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the Student Games stand for. And I would also like to welcome Collinsport High's _newest_ student, my niece Ophelia Collins the third. Miss Collins is going to participate in this year's Games as a way to make her feel welcome at Collinsport. Now, I would like to say that… Principal Bouchard wishes to say a few things before we officially allow the Student Games to commence."

"Thanks for the intro, Collins." Reggie said as he took the microphone.

He cleared his throat and said, "Personally, I'd like to thank Headmaster Collins for his unconventional welcome. It's been a while since the last Student Games, but it feels as though nothing has really changed. Collinsport High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Angel Prep continues to field its top twelve students. It's really comforting to know that even after so many _losses_ , your school remains committed to its ideals, however misguided they might be. Well I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome. That's all for now."

Reggie left the pedestal with a nod; the room was deathly quiet while the students of the separate schools stood on either side of the room, being sure not to cross paths. Alex was looking at Ophelia with a confused look.

" _You're_ competing in the Games?" He asked.

"Yes. What of it?" Ophelia answered.

"Nothing. It's just… you don't seem like the competitive or athletic type."

"I see… Are _you_ competing as well?"

"Yeah, I am… even though I don't really want to."

"You do not wish to play?"

"No, not really. I'm not sporty or competitive at all. I'm more of a book nerd, really. Plus, I don't even know what I'm _supposed_ to be competing in."

"I do not understand. Why are you _in_ the Student Games if you do not wish to even be a part of them?"

"I, uh… Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'm only in the Games this year because the principal blackmailed me into participating."

"Blackmail?"

"Yeah. He said that if I didn't play in the Games this time, he'd expel me and take away my scholarship without as much as a second thought. He also said that he needed my intellect and 'enormous brain' to help Angel Prep win… _again_. But I don't get why he thinks Angel Prep needs me _now_ ; everyone else has done perfectly fine without me. I have no idea how I could make a difference, really… And between you and me, I'm kind of sick of beating the other schools in these stupid Games. I just wish for once we would _lose_ … just to know what it's like. Uh… sorry if I'm rambling."

"It is alright, Alexander. And do not worry; your wish _shall_ come true for _I_ shall lead Collinsport High School to victory and crush the venomous pride of your tyrannical principal."

"Well, I hope you have a plan."

"Indeed I do."

"Cool. And… it was really nice to meet you, Ophelia."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well."

Then the two politely shook hands, smiled at each other, and walked off in different directions. When Ophelia met up with Massie and Isabelle, she saw that they were both giving her a disappointed look.

"What?" Ophelia asked.

"Don't act so innocent." Isabelle said sternly. "We saw everything between you and that Angel Prep boy… and it was _adorable_!"

Their expression immediately changed from disappointed to excited; Ophelia was confused and she raised a curious eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"C'mon, don't be coy! That boy clearly likes you… A LOT!" Massie exclaimed.

"Does he?"

"YES! Don't tell me you don't like him… do you?"

Ophelia didn't know what to say to that; true that this boy looked just like her lost love from long ago, but surely he couldn't love her as much as Lowell had.

"So, who is he? What's his name?" Massie asked.

"Alexander is his name." Ophelia answered calmly. "And the most peculiar thing was that he looked just like—"

Ophelia's last sentence was suddenly interrupted by an unfamiliar female voice speaking over the intercom.

"Attention students, please proceed to the gymnasium. There, the twelve competitors from both schools will get their assignments and we will start the Games momentarily." The voice said.

The person behind the voice was a woman with short bright red hair and fair skin and she was wearing a red and black pant suit, big white framed sunglasses, and a dark floppy sun hat. She made her way to Principal Bouchard before they disappeared from Ophelia's field of vision. In the gymnasium, students were lining the bleachers on both sides while the twelve competitors from both schools stood in the middle with Barnabas, Reginald, Elizabeth, and the stranger right in between.


	6. The First Event

"Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Student Games." Vice Headmistress Stoddard declared. "Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the Collinsport High curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale."

"Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon!" The stranger announced. "You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec, and everything in between. But remember; only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to the second event. Good luck, everyone!"

She blew into a silver whistle and with that, the Games began. Everyone was set up into either pairs or groups; one was in charge of home-ec, another was in chemistry, another was in wood shop, another was in pre-calculus, and everyone else was in an advanced spelling bee. It was tied for both schools during the first events, but during the final event, it was Ophelia who had led Collinsport High to victory because of her remarkable skills in both mathematics and science.

"The winner of the Student Games' first event is Ophelia Collins III and Collinsport High!" Vice Headmistress Stoddard declared before everyone from Collinsport clapped their hands and cheered in applause.

"Ophelia, that was amazing!" Massie cried as she ran on stage to hug her friend.

"That was so cool!" Adam added.

"Do you really think so?" Ophelia asked.

"Yeah! I've _never_ seen anybody do math that fast before! How did you even know what to do back there?" Massie asked.

"I have studied beginner and _advanced_ calculus long ago and I have perfectly remembered every single lesson I had taken." She replied.

"Wow. A new student with a photographic memory? How cool is that?!" Adam cheered.

"Yes… I admit that if you ponder about it long enough, it would seem rather… _cool_." Ophelia aid, trying not to look or sound too confused.

"After a careful tally of the points, we would like to present the students moving on to the Student Games' second event." Dean Stoddard announced as five other Angel Prep students made their way to Alex on stage.

"From Angel Prep Academy, we have Bridget Addison, Joe Bernard, Ava Chester, Nick Franklin, Eileen Louis, and Alex Montgomery." Principal Bouchard declared, showing off his six succeeding students.

"And from Collinsport High School, we have Ramona White, Massie Reagan, Noah Tiberius, Adam Morris, Ben Jackson, and Ophelia Collins III." Barnabas declared soon after.

"Yes, woo-hoo!" Massie cheered, hugging Ophelia tight. "We did it, yay! We made it to the next event! How great is that?"

"Yes, yes Massie. How… wonderful." Ophelia said, looking at Alex who was giving her a thumbs-up and a smile. She smiled back.

After the students cleared out form the gym, Ophelia decided to go out for a walk by the sea, but not before putting on gloves, sunglasses, and a dark sunhat so she wouldn't burn in the sunlight. She always loved going down by the shore ever since she was a little girl; she felt a feeling of peace and relaxation as she heard the waves crashing onto the rocks. After a few minutes, she heard a familiar voice call out,

"Hey, Ophelia!"

She turned around to see Alex coming towards her and she smiled when she met his gaze.

"Alexander!" She said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Alex asked, offering his arm to her.

"Nothing would make me happier." Ophelia replied as she wrapped her arm around his before they walked on the rocks together.

"Have you come down for a stroll as well?" She asked.

"Actually, I was looking for you." He answered. "What you did back there during the first event of the Games; that was _awesome_. And I mean that in a nice way."

"Thank you."

"You know, I study pre-calculus back at Angel Prep and I pretty much know the basic material right from the top of my head, but all _that_? I've never seen anyone do a single math problem so advanced that fast before. I didn't even recognize most of the symbols you used."

"Adam Morris has told me I have a 'photographic memory' for school studies such as mathematics… and I have not the foggiest idea of what that means."

"Wow. What kinda methods did they teach you in England?"

"How did you…?"

"I just assumed you were from England. Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

"Hey, now thanks to you, Collinsport High is running Angel Prep right into the ground."

"Yes, I suppose it is. However, I still do not understand why you want your own school to lose these Games. Do they not mean anything to you?"

"They mean nothing to _me_ , but they definitely mean _everything_ to the others… especially Principal Bouchard. All _he_ cares about is beating Collinsport High School in any way possible and I have no clue what he has against you, your uncle, or your classmates. I always feel bad for the Collinsport Bats when the Games come around."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It seems to me that _your_ school is teaching more and more about friendship, compassion, and integrity than anything else. Bouchard doesn't even give a damn; he thinks it's all just a bunch of shit. Excuse my profanity. But he only cares about winning… especially with the new Vice Principal at his side."

"Vice Principal?"

"Yeah. Her name is Hoffman, I think. I never really met her or talked to her before. I don't know why, but I think she has some kinda grudge against your uncle."

"What causes you to say such a thing?"

"I've kinda seen the way she looks at him; it's always a mix of disgust, anger, fear, and hatred. Maybe they dated before and he brutally broke up with her or he did something really stupid and _she_ broke up with _him_ , I dunno."

"No, my Uncle Barnabas had _never_ loved anyone by the name of Hoffman. And even if he had, _I_ would have known. But perhaps I should ask my uncle and find out the truth."

"If you want to, go for it. I won't stop you."

"I am so glad I possess your support."

"I'm glad I have yours, too. Oh! Hey, I almost forgot; I have something for you."

Alex dug into his pants pocket and he took out a short string of royal blue beads and a sapphire charm framed in a silvery metal hanging in the middle. Ophelia stared at the string of beads with wide eyes; she thought it was beautiful.

"A while ago, I made this bracelet but I didn't know why at the time. That's why I was looking for you so… so I could give it to you before the next event." He said.

"This is _beautiful_." Ophelia said, smiling.

"Here, let me put it on for you."

Alex carefully stretched the string around Ophelia's hand and he put it on around her wrist. Ophelia felt the cool metal frame of the blue gem against her almost bare flesh, relieved to know that it wasn't really silver; she looked back at Alex and smiled.

"Thank you so very much, Alexander. I will treasure it always." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Alex said, blushing and smiling sheepishly.

Then his eyes widened as he realized something.

"Oh, I gotta go. Principal Bouchard is probably wondering where I am. I guess I'll see you later." He asked.

"I suppose so." Ophelia replied, nodding her head.

"Great. Bye."

"Until we meet again."

And with that, Alex ran off in a different direction back to the school, leaving Ophelia in a state of bliss and contentment. Then she realized that her Uncle Barnabas might be looking for her, too. So she ran off back to the school, desperately trying not to be caught in broad sunlight. When she made it to her uncle's office, she was greeted by Dean Stoddard.

"Ah, Ophelia." The woman said, closing the door behind the vampire. "Thank goodness you're here. Your uncle and I have something we'd like to discuss with you."

"Pray tell, what is it thou wish to speakest of?" Ophelia asked before sitting down in a chair in front of Barnabas's desk.

"I wish to speak to you about the Student Games, my darling niece." Barnabas began as he looked at her. "You have done remarkably well during the first event and I have never been prouder of you. My only wish is that you… keep it up, as they say."

"Yes, dear." Elizabeth added. "Ever since you arrived, you helped the other students get their confidence back as well as raise their self-esteem and we thank you for that. And with you, Collinsport High will win the Games for sure."

"As you wish, Dean Stoddard. I promise that as long as I stand, I shall _never_ let you down." Ophelia said, nodding her head and taking off her gloves, hat, and glasses. "And my only wish is that I help Collinsport High School win these Games and be the cause for Alexander's wish to come true."

"Alexander?" Barnabas asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that not a boy from _Angel Prep_?"

"I cannot lie; he _is_ from Angel Prep Academy." Ophelia answered.

"What are you doing socializing with the competition?!" Elizabeth cried.

"Miss Stoddard, I do not see any error in knowing Alexander." Ophelia reasoned. "He is nothing like his other classmates; he is not competitive or rude, he is compassionate and true. And he…"

"And he what?" Barnabas asked.

"And he bears a striking resemblance to my past love, Lowell Garrett."

"Lowell?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I remember Lowell very well. A fine young man, but whatever has happened to him?"

"Angelique Bouchard cursed him to him hang himself in Collinwood long ago. I have told you this before."

"Ah yes, I had forgotten. Apologies."

"Alexander has told me that the Student Games mean nothing to him and that he possesses a desire for Angel Prep to _lose_ this year's Games."

"Why would he want _that_?" Elizabeth asked.

"I recall him saying he is tired of Angel Prep winning so often." Ophelia answered. "And I only wish to honor his request and lead Collinsport to victory."

"Collins?" Professor O'Neil's voice asked as he poked his head through the door. "I was just wondering if— Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back later."

"No, no, Professor O'Neil." Barnabas said, standing up from his chair. "Please, come in."

"Thanks." The Professor said as he wheeled his way in.

"How is it I may be able to assist you?" Barnabas asked.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your niece for a few minutes. I think it's about time I showed her my office." O'Neil said, eyeing Ophelia curiously.

"Um… I don't really think that's a good idea, Mr. O'Neil." Elizabeth said.

"Why not, _Elizabeth_?"

"Because… because she—"

"No, no Miss Stoddard." Ophelia interrupted as she walked towards the man in his chair. "I do not mind speaking with Professor O'Neil at all. I would like to see his office as well."

"Great. Follow me." The Professor said as he wheeled his way out with Ophelia behind him.


	7. Hypnosis

In Professor O'Neil's office in another part of school, Ophelia was sitting down on a leather-bound psychiatrist couch with O'Neil right beside her with a notepad and a pen in his hands.

"Do you know what a psychiatrist is?" He asked.

"Regrettably, the word is rather foreign to me, Professor." She answered. "May I assume it is some species of American profession? In science, perhaps?"

"You're not _too_ far off. A psychiatrist is a medical doctor who specializes in disorders of the mind. And that's what _I_ do; I give psychological help to the students who _really_ need it."

"Ah… Do tell me more."

"Okay, since you're so interested. I usually help some the kids get over traumatic experiences that happened sometime in their lives. Like Massie Reagan, for example; a few of the kids have recently been calling her a real basket case."

Ophelia quickly sat up straight and turned her head to face the man in the wheelchair.

"A basket case? Massie? That cannot be true, Professor." She said. "There appears to be nothing wrong with her."

"I know you two kinda have a little friendship thing going on right now with the Headmaster's daughter, but I don't think now is a good time for you to defend Massie."

"That is where you are wrong. I shall defend her no matter what."

"You know something? I think Massie's pretty lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thank you, but tell me… what has happened to her?"

"Getting pretty personal, are we Miss Collins?"

"Oh, apologies. I just wished to know what has happened to my friend."

"Are you absolutely sure you wanna know?"

"Yes. Tell me, please. If it is not too much trouble."

Professor O'Neil gently pushed Ophelia back down onto the couch.

"Okay, if you're sure. A few years ago, Massie's father _died_. Mr. Reagan used to have a steady job at Collins Canning Company for a long time, but while he was fishing with a few co-workers a few years back, the boat they were on hit a huge rock that came outta nowhere, it capsized, Mr. Reagan couldn't swim, he was stuck, and… and he drowned. Ever since then, Massie has had a hard time accepting his passing. They were as close as a man ever was with his daughter and vice versa. She often tells me she feels him and speaks to him whenever she's alone. Massie actually believes her father is some kind of strange immortality that only _she_ can see and talk to… fascinating, really."

"I… suppose I agree that logic."

"I guess, but… enough about Massie. I wanna know more about _you_. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead."

"Where you born?"

"London."

"Can you describe it for me?"

"Filthy. The gray skies are littered with chimney soot, rain was constantly pouring from the inky clouds, and the streets reek with freshly held chamber pots. The putrid smell of urine wafts through the air; as a child, it usually made me feel sick to my stomach, almost couldn't bear it."

"Interesting. Hey, have you ever had any experience with hypnotism?"

"I find it rather useful, yes?"

"Yes, I agree. Sometimes, we make up a crazy fantasy world to help us forget horrible memories from our past… and I find that hypnotism cuts through all that, you know?"

"I employ it for _other_ purposes."

That was when O'Neil took out a pocket watch and he began to slowly wave it in front of Ophelia's face, her eyes transfixed on the ticking time piece.

"May I hypnotize you, Ophelia?" He asked.

"Professor, I do not believe that remotely poss…" Ophelia chuckled before trailing off; she was now in a catatonic state, her dark eyes blank and unmoving.

"Good girl." He whispered. "Now, I'd like you to tell me a few things, okay?"

Professor O'Neil suddenly burst into Barnabas's office with a look on his face that can only be defined as either enraged or terrified.

"A vampire?! Your niece is a VAMPIRE?!" The Professor screamed.

"Keep your voice down!" Elizabeth hissed.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Barnabas asked.

"Spare me that shit, Collins!" O'Neil yelled as he poured himself a drink. "You have no idea how long I've had her under hypnosis for!"

"You mean Ophelia?" Victoria asked, acting innocent.

"You know, there's a point where all delusions fail, but _hers_ didn't budge." O'Neil said. "She told me everything; including the fact that _you three_ have known her secret since the minute she arrived! Why the hell didn't you say anything?!"

"I was protecting the students." Barnabas replied.

"By letting a vampire _socialize_ with said students?" The Professor hissed. "And speaking of the students, I also found out that your daughter _and_ Miss Reagan know her secret, too!"

" _Massie_?" Barnabas asked.

"And _our_ Isabelle?" Victoria added.

"That I didn't know." Elizabeth said.

"And did you know that your precious niece _also_ admitted that _she_ was the one who killed those hikers in the woods a few days back?! She's a _murderer_!"

"Ophelia is a Collins _and_ a good person and nowadays, it is known as a desperately _rare_ combination." The Headmaster insisted.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot; the family that could do no wrong. Pfft!" O'Neil said in a snotty and sarcastic tone.

"Baldwin, I'm rather surprised at you." Elizabeth said, looking at the Professor. "I just thought a well-known physician like you would find her fascinating."

Baldwin thought about what the Headmaster just said and he realized he was right.

"Well, sure. Medically, psychologically, and physically, she's fascinating… which is _exactly_ why I came to all of you instead of the police." He replied.

"Then be fascinated with her, Baldwin." Elizabeth continued. "And if you have an ounce of love or respect for this family _and_ this school, then keep your mouth shut… and try _not_ to do anything _crazy_ with her."

"It might be a bit too late for that…" He muttered to himself.

"What?" The Dean asked.

"Nothing, never mind." The Professor said.

"And you should also snap her out of that trance you put her in; she's supposed to be in the second event of the Students Games." Victoria commented.

"Don't worry, I snapped her out of it a few minutes ago." O'Neil said calmly. "You know, Collins, I also think it's weird that you're letting your niece compete in the Games. Don't you find it a bit disconcerting? Aren't you worried she might seriously hurt or even kill someone?"

"She has asked to compete out of her own free will." Barnabas replied. "I did not wish to stop her from doing what she believed was right. So I allowed her to participate. And she has promised not to harm anyone; and when my niece promises something, she never breaks that promise. It is wise to not question my choice, Baldwin."

Ophelia was talking with Isabelle and Massie while they were walking through the hallway.

"What is it Professor O'Neil did to you, exactly?" Isabelle asked.

"All he has done to me was wave a pocket watch in front of my face and then, I felt numb all over." Ophelia explained.

"Did he hypnotize you into telling him anything?" Massie asked.

"I do not recall."

"That's what O'Neil usually does when he wants to get any valuable information outta people. And he usually does it to _me_ , which I _don't_ find enjoyable."

"The Professor has offered to perform a series of… blood transfusions to try and purify my own blood."

"Why would he offer to do that?"

"I am not certain, but that isn't important now. He has also told me that your father has died, Massie… and I wish to apologize."

"It's okay; it's not your fault. Besides, my dad _didn't_ die. He _can't_. I feel him; I see him and talk to him all the time. And I'm thinking he might really like you."

"I sincerely hope so."

Isabelle's eyes then glanced down at Ophelia's wrist and she noticed the bracelet.

"Hey, nice bling. Where'd you get that?" She asked.

Ophelia looked at her wrist and said, "This bracelet was given to me by Alexander."

"Alexander? As in Alexander _Montgomery_? From _Angel Prep_?!" Massie asked.

"Yes. But do not fear, my friends. Alexander means no harm, I assure you; all he wants is for Angel Prep to _lose_ the Student Games."

"He does?"

"Most definitely."

"Why?"

"He has told me that he is tired of Principal Bouchard forcing his students to win the Games every single time Angel Prep competes in them. And I feel I must tell you girls a _horrid_ detail about—"

"Hey, speaking of the Games, do you have any idea on what the second event might be?"

"Regrettably, no."

"Maybe we should check outside and see what there is?"

"I suppose that would be wise."

"C'mon, I know the way."

Isabelle led Ophelia and Massie down the hallway until they reached a pair of double doors leading outside. When the doors opened, the three girls were surprised to see an enormous field with a smooth track paved surrounding it, four archery targets, and a few hurdles and hoops on a dirt track. Their eyes widened as they beheld it.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Isabelle asked.

"I do not understand; is this _truly_ the second event for the Student Games?" Ophelia asked.

"It _must_ be… You wouldn't happen to know how to ride a horse, would you?" Massie asked.

"I have taken Equestrian lessons when I was a little girl and I remember every lesson in great detail."

"Oh, that's good to hear… Teach me, wise one."


	8. The Second Event Part 1

"Principal Bouchard?" Alex called as he ran through the front doors. "Principal Bouchard, are you in here? I wanna talk to—"

As soon as he entered, Alex was suddenly greeted by a face he knew all too well; it was the spirit of his past life, Lowell Garrett. He took a step back in surprise before the spirit said in a hushed voice,

"Help me."

"What?"

Lowell's ghost slowly slew away from Alex before he hesitantly followed the figure into the building. Then it stopped directly under the chandelier hanging in the foyer; the ghost now had a rope around his neck that was attached to part of the chandelier and a simple wooden chair underneath his feet.

"Help me." The ghost repeated.

"Help you _what_? What do you want from me?" Alex asked before the ghost let the chair fall from beneath him.

Alex felt a chill as he saw the ghost, the rope, and the chair all disappear into the floor. He suddenly heard someone clear their throat and an unfamiliar voice say,

"You okay, kid?"

Alex gasped in surprise and turned around only to see Professor O'Neil beside him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." O'Neil said in a flat tone.

"That's okay." Alex said. "Hey, you're Collinsport High's counselor, right? Professor O'Neil?"

"Yes, I am. And _you're_ one of the six Angel Prep students moving on in the Students Games. What's your name again?"

"Alex. Nice to meet you, Professor."

"Likewise, I'm sure. Mr. Montgomery? Can I call you Alex?"

"Uh, sure."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but why were you standing in here looking at the chandelier like that? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Alex tensed up at the mention of 'ghost', but he calmed down a bit.

"I, uh… I just a bit lost. That's all." The boy lied.

"Do you have any… _problems_ you need to talk about or anything I should know?" The Professor asked.

"Uh… I don't know how to respond to that." Alex replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's okay, son. But you should remember this; if you ever need any help or advice, my door and my couch are always open. And if anything comes up that you want to talk about, you can see me in my office if you'd like, Room 196. I have flexible office hours too."

"Uh… thank you, I appreciate it. But I have a bit of a hard time trusting doctors. No offense."

"None taken."

"Hey, have you seen Principal Bouchard anywhere? I think he might be looking for me."

"Yeah, I think I saw him back down that hall near the gym. He's about to give out positions for the Student Games' second event."

"Thanks."

"Wait, kid; there's one last thing. Everyone in this school has at least one big, bad, scary secret. And I'm sure _yours_ can't be all that bad."

Professor O'Neil pushed his glasses up his nose and rolled off in his wheelchair, leaving Alex alone once again before he ran off down the hall towards the gymnasium. Once he made it, he saw Principal Bouchard waiting for him by the doors with his arms crossed over his chest.

"There you are! Where have you been?" He asked crossly.

"Uh… just around, you know." Alex lied. "Were you looking for me?"

"I was. And I'm glad you came when you did; I was just about to split you and the others into teams. Come on."

Inside the gym, the rest of the team was waiting to be given their positions in the Games.

"Okay, the six of you are going to race in pairs." Principal Bouchard explained. "Ava and Joe just asked to be in the Horse Race, Nick and Eileen can handle the short track, and since archery is a standard requirement at _our_ school, any of you should be able to do it. Alex and Bridget are going to start us off."

"What?!" Bridget yelled. "Principal Bouchard, this isn't fair! Why did you have to pair me up with the fucking _nerd_?!"

"Bridget, I know there were a few _complications_ during the first event, but I'm confident that Alex will be able to pull your weight here. Won't you, Alex?" The Principal asked.

"Yes, sir." Alex said, nervously giving a salute.

"You'd _better_ , Montgomery. If we lose _again_ , I will kill you." Bridget hissed.

"Noted." Alex said with wide, terrified eyes.

In another part of the school, Barnabas was speaking to his six competing students.

"Now all of you shall be running the race in pairs." He explained. "Adam and Ramona have requested the short track, Ophelia and Ben shall be a part of the Horse Race, and Massie and Noah shall start us off in archery."

"Are you sure, Headmaster?" Massie asked.

"Yes, Massie. I have every confidence in you." Barnabas said reassuringly. "We _all_ do."

Everyone from both schools was now sitting in the stands waiting for the second event of the Student Games to begin; the competitors waiting in their spots at the starting lines.

"Welcome, everyone to the Student Games Tri-Cross Relay!" Vice Principal Hoffman announced through a microphone. "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, Horse Racing. So, if the competitors are ready… On your mark, get set, GO!"

And with that, the redheaded woman blew an air horn and the race officially began; Noah and Bridget ran first before Massie and Alex took their positions.

"Each competitor must hit a bull's-eye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay." Miss Hoffman said.

When she made it to the targets, Bridget had already made a bull's-eye with one shot, which caused Alex to run across the track in a hurry. He was trying to get there before Noah had a chance to fire and arrow. But by the time Alex was halfway there, Noah had made a perfect bull's-eye and Lucy ran her way to the targets at lightning speed. Alex clumsily made it to the targets and tried his best to hit a bull's-eye, but he couldn't do it… especially not with Bridget angrily breathing down his neck.

Massie kept her focus on the target and she hit a perfect bull's-eye, just like Robin Hood; which let Ramona and Adam know that they could go.

"Nice one, Massie!" Noah cried, giving his teammate a high-five.

"Thanks, man." Massie said humbly.

"And Collinsport is off to an early lead!" Dean Stoddard exclaimed.

"Well, _that's_ just fantastic!" Bridget ranted sarcastically. "You'd better buck up, Montgomery, because I see a nice, big, fat _tombstone_ with your name scrawled all over it!"

"I'm sure glad _I_ don't go to Angel Prep." Noah muttered.

"You said it." Massie agreed, nodding her head.

Adam and Ramona had already done two laps of the short track while Alex was still trying to get a bull's-eye.

"Uh oh; if Angel Prep can't hit another bull's-eye soon, then they'll be out of this race." Vice Principal Hoffman said.

By now, Alex's legs were wobbling and there were tears of stress in his eyes as he began to sweat furiously. Massie noticed his terrified expression and she immediately felt bad for him; he was only trying his best and no one is encouraging him. Maybe Ophelia was right; maybe he _was_ different from his classmates. Perhaps he was just competing so he wouldn't disappoint his classmates. She felt bad for him.

"Okay, that's it. I can't take it anymore!" She said, passing her bow to Noah.

"Massie, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go help that boy."

"Are you crazy? He's on the _opposite_ team!"

"I don't care! If _Ophelia_ trusts him, then so do I."

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat, toots."

Massie made her way over to Alex and said to him in a kind voice, "Hi, my name's Massie; I'm a friend of Ophelia."

"Hi." Alex said, his voice cracking.

"It's okay; I'm here to help you. First of all, you need to stop aiming at the middle of the target."

" _Don't_ aim at the middle? No offense, but how _exactly_ does that work?"

"At this angle, all you're gonna shoot is the straw behind the actual thing you _want_ to shoot. You need to keep your eyes forward, your back straight, and you should try not to think about all this stress you're under, okay?"

"I think…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Sure! Definitely take advice from the person YOU'RE COMPETING AGAINST!" Bridget yelled.

"Do you want to hit the bull's-eye or not, pal?" Massie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes." Alex said, wiping a tear out of his eye with his elbow.

"Then trust me. Take a deep breath… and let the arrow go right… _now_!"

And with that, Alex let go of the arrow and to his surprise… he got a perfect bull's-eye, which told Eileen and Nick to go ahead. Bridget and Alex were shocked at the sight; Alex then gave Massie a hug as a 'thank you' for helping him.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem. And by the way, any friend of Ophelia's is a friend of mine." Massie said with a kind smile.


	9. The Second Event Part 2

"Collinsport only has two more laps to go! But it looks like Angel Prep is making up for lost time!" Dean Stoddard declared.

"Outta the way, you fuckin' losers!" Nick and Eileen said in unison.

"Oh man, we're falling behind." Adam cried as he skated beside Ramona. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea." Ramona said before reaching out her right leg to her teammate. "Grab my leg!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Adam hesitantly grabbed Ramona's outstretched limb and in response, she violently kicked it in front of her. Adam was then flung right across the track like a lightning bolt… and he ended up crossing the finish line before Eileen and Nick.

"What a finish!" Dean Stoddard cried excitedly as the Collinsport students cheered.

"That was awesome!" Adam exclaimed, giving Ramona a high-five.

"Yeah it was!" Ramona said.

The moment Adam crossed the finish line, everyone cheered; Ophelia and Ben were signaled to start the final leg of the race along with Joe and Ava from Angel Prep. They whipped the reins and the four horses burst out of the stables and down the track, jumping over hurdles and going around barrels while trying to stay ahead of the other team.

As she rode her horse around the dirt track, Ophelia did her best to cover her skin from the sun. But then, a squirrel ran onto the track and it spooked Ben's horse so much that it reared up which caused Ben to fall off of the horse's back, but thankfully he safely landed on a large patch of soft grass. Ophelia looked back and gasped as her eyes widened.

"Ben!" She cried, turning her horse around to go back.

"What's this? It looks like Ophelia from Collinsport is going _backwards_!" Vice Principal Hoffman announced.

"What on Earth is she doing?!" Dean Stoddard asked.

"Damn, Ophelia; I hope you know what you're doing out there." Isabelle said to herself as she sat in the stands with the other Collinsport students.

Ben looked up and saw Ophelia riding towards him. She reached out her gloved hand and snatched Ben off of the ground and hoisted him onto her horse like it was nothing. Then her horse turned around and ran the track again.

"Ophelia, what was that? Why'd you come back for me?" Ben asked.

"I am not leaving my teammate behind." She replied.

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it! We can still win this! You can just drop me off at this next hurdle!"

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah, I'm just slowing you down this way."

"Alright; I shall do as you say, for Collinsport."

Ophelia whipped her reins again and just as she was about to jump the hurdle, Ben climbed off of the horse's back and safely landed on the track, standing right beside Ava who was still on her race horse.

"Go, Ophelia!" Ben cheered. "Whoo! You go, girl!"

"Don't get _too_ cocky." Ava said. "Joe's gonna run that pale bitch right into the ground faster than you can say 'Bob's your fuckin' uncle'."

"Clearly, _you_ don't know her." Ben said, proudly crossing his arms over his chest.

Ophelia whipped her reins until she finally caught up with Joe. She looked at him through her dark sunglasses, only to see Joe giving her a dark glare.

"You're going down." He grumbled.

"On the contrary, _you_ are the one who is 'going down'. I must admit, you are a worthy adversary and I admire that." Ophelia said before her horse gained speed.

From the archery and speed skating courses, Isabelle, Massie, Ramona, Adam, Noah, and Alex watched the race in awe, cheering for Ophelia all the while.

"Go, Ophelia! I know you got this! Go, go, go!" Isabelle screamed.

"Yeah! Go, Ophelia!" Massie yelled.

"You can beat him!" Noah added.

"C'mon, you go, Miss C!" Adam shouted.

"You got this in the bag!" Ramona added.

"Whoo! Yeah, Ophelia! You can do it!" Alex exclaimed, jumping up and down.

When she heard Alex's voice cheering for her, Ophelia smiled and squinted her eyes as her horse continued down the track with Joe coming up from behind her.

"You can do it, Ophelia. You _can_ win." She said to herself.

"Oh, things are getting _really_ interesting now!" Miss Stoddard said.

"They're almost at the finish line!" Vice Principal Hoffman said.

"It's Ophelia!" Stoddard said.

"It's Joe!" Hoffman said.

"It's Ophelia!"

"It's Joe!"

"It's Ophelia!"

"It's Joe!"

"It's…"

And with that, Ophelia and her horse zipped across the finish line just before Joe.

"…Ophelia! Collinsport wins the Relay!" Barnabas exclaimed through the microphone.

The Collinsport High students cheered loudly and clapped their hands in applause while the students of Angel Prep grumbled in anger and frustration.

"Attention, students; please proceed to the gym." Principal Bouchard said through gritted teeth into the microphone.

The students from both schools left their seats and made their way to the gymnasium in an orderly fashion. Isabelle, Massie, Adam, Ben, Ramona, and Noah came running towards Ophelia with excited grin on their faces, Alex running up behind them.

"Ophelia, you did it!" Adam cried.

"We won!" Ramona exclaimed.

"That was amazing, Ophelia!" Massie yelled, wrapping her arms around her friend in a hug.

"You were fantastic out there, cuz!" Isabelle added as she joined in on the hug.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you all." Ophelia said humbly before she took notice of Alex coming towards her and she smiled at him.

"That was spectacular! I knew you could do it!" Alex said before giving Ophelia a hug.

"Oh, thank you, my dear friend." Ophelia said, hugging Alex back.

"Uh, Ophelia? Do you really know this guy?" Adam asked.

"Indeed I do, Adam." Ophelia said proudly. "Everyone, allow me to introduce a close friend of mine, Alexander of Angel Prep Academy."

"He's from _Angel Prep_?" Ben asked.

"What are you doing with _him_?" Ramona asked.

"No, no! It's okay; I mean no harm, honest." Alex said reassuringly.

"Wait, aren't _you_ the guy who was struggling on the archery portion of the race?" Noah asked.

"Yeah." Alex answered, nodding his head.

"Guys, it's cool." Massie said. "If _Ophelia_ trusts Alex, then _I_ trust him, too."

"Me too." Isabelle added.

"Ah, my dear Ophelia." The Collinsport Headmaster's voice said.

Barnabas came up from behind his niece and hugged her tightly. Massie, Isabelle, Adam, Ramona, Ben, Noah, and Alex looked at them with worried expressions.

"Children, you have all done wonderfully during this race and I commend all of you. I could not be any prouder." Barnabas said proudly before turning his attention to Alex. "Ophelia, is this the Alexander you have spoken of?"

"Yes." Ophelia said. "Alexander, this is my Uncle Barnabas Collins."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Collins." Alex said politely as he shook the Headmaster's gloved hand. "Your niece is a great friend."

"I know she is, my boy." Barnabas said with a kind smile. "And Ophelia has told me that _you_ are a wonderful young man, Alexander. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Headmaster Collins, please report to the gymnasium immediately!" Dean Stoddard's voice called over the intercom.

"Excuse me, children. Principal duty calls, as they say." Barnabas said before briskly walking back into the school.

"Hey, I think we should follow his lead and head over to the gym, too." Alex said, gesturing towards the door.

"Good idea." Massie said as she and the others walked back towards the school, Principal Bouchard darkly glaring at them from afar.


	10. The Third and Final Event

The moment Ophelia stepped inside, Professor O'Neil gestured her towards the door going out into the hallway.

"Hey, Ophelia. Where are you going?" Isabelle asked as she saw her cousin walk towards the door.

"I apologize, dear cousin, but I must meet with Professor O'Neil. It is important." Ophelia replied before making her way out the door.

"Why does she have to meet with the Professor?" Adam asked.

Massie and Isabelle didn't want to expose their friend, so they simply shrugged their shoulders and said nothing.

In Professor O'Neil's office, Ophelia was sitting on the desk with a tube in her arm that was hooked up to a machine that was pumping blood.

"Five more minutes, then you have to go back into the gym." O'Neil said, looking at his watch.

"This is a very silly play, although I _do_ recall the story that is being told." Ophelia said as she was watching an episode of a television show called 'Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Theatre' with a curious expression on her face.

"Yeah, well that's one of the only few stations we get out here. How are we doing?"

"I do not feel as though I am becoming more human as yet."

"Just give it some time."

"Time, Professor… I have an unfortunate access of."

Back in the gym, Vice Principal Hoffman was announcing the final event of the Students Games which was about to begin within a few minutes. The students from both schools were waiting impatiently in the audience.

"Even though Collinsport High has won the first two events _so flawlessly_ , this _final_ event will determine the _real_ winner of the Student Games." She explained. "There is a karaoke machine up here on stage and the members from both teams will each sing one song and nothing more."

By the time Ophelia had made it back to the gym, she was greeted by the students cheering for Vice Principal Hoffman's statement.

"Ophelia! Over here!" Massie called, waving her friend over.

"What have I missed?" Ophelia asked as she made her way to her friend.

"You just missed hearing the final event." Massie explained. "It's gonna be a karaoke contest."

"Karaoke?"

"It's pretty simple. You pick a song on the list, the lyrics show up on a screen, and you do your best to sing the song you choose… You _can_ sing, right?"

"I have been known to sing many a time before I was… you know."

"Great! _You_ should go first."

" _Me_? Oh, no, no, no, no! Heavens, no!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because… I _cannot_ sing in front of such a _vast_ number of people."

"Wait… Don't tell me you're _scared_."

"Regrettably, Massie… I _am_. I am so very sorry; I cannot do it."

"What about Alex? Do you really wanna disappoint him?"

Ophelia turned her head to see Alex standing by the stage. When their eyes met, she felt a new feeling grow within her… a feeling of strength. She wanted Alex to be happy and she knew what she had to do at this point; she looked back at her friend with a determined look in her dark eyes.

"When does the competition begin?" She asked.

On stage, the two groups of six were huddled on either side of the stage as Barnabas made his way to the center.

"Before we begin, each student will need at least one minute to think of the song they wish to sing." He explained. "The student with the most applause at the end of each song wins that round and the school with the most succeeding students wins the Student Games. One student from Angel Prep shall go first, then Collinsport, then Angel Prep again, and so on."

"That's good." Massie whispered to Ophelia. "If you're going last, then that'll give you enough time to pick a song."

"I understand." Ophelia whispered. "But who of Angel Prep shall go first?"

The first Angel Prep singer was Nick Franklin and he chose "Let's Get It On" for his song. But the moment the music started playing, everyone realized that he couldn't sing. His voice was so off-key that everyone from Collinsport High and Angel Prep, both students and staff, desperately covered their ears to try and block out the awful sound. The moment it was over, only a few Angel Prep students clapped their hands just to be polite while everyone remained silent while they sighed in relief in their heads. But Adam was another story; he chose to sing "I'm A Believer" and surprisingly, he was a decent singer. But only about a fraction of students clapped in applause; they thought he was good, but not that good.

This transition from bad to good or good to bad went back and forth for nearly half an hour until the final Angel Prep singer came up: Alex. He was up after Massie finished singing "Macavity" from Cats and by now, Alex was in a cold sweat as he stood in front of the crowds. His eyes glanced from the people to Ophelia who was giving him a sympathetic smile and a reassuring nod. He smiled at her, took the microphone, and said,

"I choose to sing 'Hot Patootie' from The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

The music started and the moment Alex started singing, everyone of Angel Prep was shocked to hear the nerdy loser they know and love to pick on sing in such a smooth, clear voice. Even Collinsport High was surprised; so much so that everyone on both sides started to dance along. Ophelia was more entranced by Alex's voice than anyone else; she had fallen in love with that voice almost immediately. When Alex finished, he was almost out of breath and nearly everyone in the audience cheered in applause.

Then finally, Ophelia was up. She calmly walked out to the middle of the stage, took the microphone, cleared her throat, and said,

"I wish to sing 'Hallelujah'… please."

A few Angel Prep kids laughed at her under their breath. The music began to play; Ophelia nervously glanced at the lyrics on the screen, cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and she began to sing. And to everyone's surprise, she was singing in the most angelic, smooth, enchanting voice anyone has ever heard; it was so beautiful that a few people had started crying. Alex's eyes widened as he heard his friend sing for the very first time; now _he_ had fallen in love with _that_ voice. When Ophelia finished her song, half of the people in the audience clapped their hands and cheered and the other half cheered and clapped with tears falling from their eyes. Ophelia gave a quick curtsy before going back to her group.

"Ophelia, that was so beautiful!" Massie sobbed as she hugged her friend tight.

"My darling Ophelia, you were fantastic out there!" Barnabas exclaimed as he and Isabelle ran over to the group.

"I had no idea you could sing like that!" Isabelle exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"I did not know either." Ophelia said, wiping her face with a handkerchief she had in her sweater pocket. "To be honest, that performance has quite emotionally drained me. Whew!"

"That was amazing, Ophelia!" Alex said, joining the group. "I've never heard anything like it."

"Thank you very much, Alexander. Thank you all. I am truly glad you thought so." Ophelia said, turning around to face him. "And I must admit that _your_ voice was also very enchanting."

"Me?" Alex asked.

"Yeah! Your performance was sick!" Massie cried. The others agreed.

"You were _amazing_ back there, Alex!" Isabelle added; Barnabas smiled and nodded his head, agreeing with his daughter.

"You know something, Alex? You're alright." Adam said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're pretty okay in my book." Ramona said.

"Totally." Noah and Ben commented.

"Really? Wow thanks, you guys. I _really_ appreciate it." Alex said before wrapping his arms around Ophelia in a hug. "And Ophelia? I want to thank _you_ the most."

"Me? For what?" She asked as she and Alex parted; he took her hand in his own.

"For making me feel welcome here at Collinsport High; for making me feel at home again. No one else has ever done that for me. So… thank you… so… much."

Before anyone else knew what was happening, Alex leaned in and kissed Ophelia full on the lips. At first she was surprised, but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Principal Bouchard kept his eyes on Alex and he angrily sneered at him once he kissed Ophelia before coming up with an idea. He looked up at the mirror ball hanging above the middle of the gym and smiled evilly. Within a few seconds, the ball fell from its latch and it began to fall; the students took notice and they screamed. Ophelia looked up and gasped in shock. With great speed, she pushed a remaining student out of the way of the falling ball and Principal Bouchard opened the windows and doors to let in the light of the now setting sun, allowing Ophelia to bathe in it. Within a few seconds, her clothes and parts of her hair and flesh had started on fire. The other students and teachers stared in shock while Massie and Persephone only stared with looks of pure terror.

"Um, Ophelia, sweetheart? You're on fire." Dean Stoddard said before a nearby bucket of mop water was thrown on Ophelia to put out the fire.

"That was rather uncalled for…" She muttered, spitting the gross soapy water out of her mouth.

The other students backed away from her, unsure of what she would do. Ophelia looked at Alex with a saddened look on her face. Alex looked at her with a look of shock and confusion; he didn't know what to think now.


	11. Ophelia's Reveal

"There you have it, folks. Collinsport High School has been _cheating_ in the Games this entire time." Principal Bouchard announced as he made his way to the middle of the floor next to Ophelia. "With the help of a _vampire_ nonetheless. And you should also know that this young lady right here is the one who killed those hikers a few days ago. I'd recognize those attacks and wounds anywhere. Why don't you just admit it? You're a _monster_. And you have everyone here under your spell!"

More students backed away from Ophelia in fear.

"Reginald, stop." Barnabas said as he took the microphone. "You are being ridiculous. My niece would never—"

"Spare me the shitty excuses, Collins!" Reginald shouted, looking at the stage. " _You_ know the truth about her. And so does Miss Stoddard, your wife, your daughter, your psychiatrist friend, and Miss Massie Reagan. Little Massie and pretty Isabelle over there knew from the very beginning, ain't that right girls?"

"Leave my daughter and her friend out of this!" Victoria protested, stepping in front of Isabelle.

"Uh, uh…" Massie stammered as she looked at Isabelle; she was looking rather worried as well, but the young vampire said nothing.

"Enough!" Ophelia shrieked as the sun finally set. "What you say is _not_ true! I have _not_ been cheating, none of us have! I would _never_ do something so dishonest."

"Don't start; you're a murderer and do you know what they do to murderers?" Reginald asked. "The penalty is DEATH."

"I shall gladly die, if it is to save my dear Uncle's beloved school and my dear friends… Provided _you_ go along with me, Principal Bouchard, for _you_ are no less a monster than _I_. Perhaps it is best of we are both destroyed." Ophelia said calmly before tightly wrapping her hand around Reginald's throat.

"Ophelia, what are you doing?!" Alex yelled.

The other students all whispered to each other as they stared at Ophelia holding Reginald's neck in her claw.

"Go on, slaughter me already." Reginald croaked. "Show them what you really are."

"No. I shall show them what _we_ are." She whispered before brutally sinking her fangs into his neck, only to realize that his flesh is as fragile as porcelain.

After a few seconds, Reginald gruffly grabbed Ophelia by the waist and he threw her over the crowd, through a wall, and into another room like it was nothing. Everyone stared in shock, especially the Angel Prep students. What happened to their Principal?

"What did that bitch do to Mr. Bouchard?" Bridget asked.

"It's not _her_ , it's _him_." Massie said into another microphone. "He's a _warlock_."

"Oh, so you _finally_ figured it out, huh Massie?" Reginald asked. "I thought your little scum-sucking friend would've told you already."

"Enough!" Ophelia's voice demanded.

Everyone looked to see Ophelia climb out from the hole in the wall and back onto the floor. She and Reginald walked towards each other with dark glares plastered on their faces.

"You should've loved me, Ophelia. _None_ of this would've ever happened if _you_ loved _me_." Reginald said.

"I should've destroyed you. You and that black-hearted bitch of a sister, Angelique, have brought me and my family nothing but misery and disgrace." Ophelia replied.

" _I_ gave _you_ my heart!"

"You have no heart to give!"

" _You're_ the curse! Don't you get it? Men are undone by loving you; Lowell, Professor O'Neil, and your beloved Alex."

'Beloved?' Alex thought.

"I command you to release him and my friends from your curse."

"Command? Ha! You make me sick."

"Vulgar, hideous serpent! I shall deliver you to Hell's doorstep myself!"

Reginald raised his hand above his head, which caused cages to form around every one of the students and teachers in the entire gymnasium.

"You've gone too far, Bouchard!" Adam yelled, stepping forward. "We're not scared of you!"

"Oh, but you _should_ be." Reginald said before snapping his fingers which caused the competitors of both schools to float into the air. "You know, this school could really use a few extra DECORATIONS!"

And with another snap of his fingers, the floating Collinsport and Angel Prep students were turned into grotesque tapestries of them screaming… all except for Isabelle. Ophelia and Alex gasped as Reginald turned his head to look at Barnabas.

"Looks like it's too late for your students, Barnabas." He said, preferring to Ophelia. "But you can still save what's left of your family. Last chance: forfeit the Student Games forever and hand your niece over to me and in return, I'll turn everything back to the way it was before."

"Mr. Collins, don't do as he says! He never plays fair!" Alex yelled.

"Don't _you_ get involved with this, Alex." Reginald said as he looked at him. "I put my faith in you. I trusted you to win the Games for me and what do you do? You go behind my back and _lose_ like the pathetic, ridiculous little bastard you are… all for the affection of that little—"

"Leave him alone!" Ophelia shrieked as she took a stray can of spray paint and sprayed it right in Reginald's face.

"Agh! My eyes! Why would you do that?! And with spray paint?! Agh!" He screamed in pain, allowing the students' cages to vanish.

"Save yourselves, everyone! Run away while _I_ deal with Reginald!" Ophelia commanded.

"What?! No! Ophelia, it is too dangerous!" Barnabas yelled.

"It's a suicide mission!" Alex cried.

"No, I _can_ do this. Just leave it to me; you shall see. Reginald, try and catch me now!" Ophelia called before making her way into the hallway.

Barnabas and Alex were about to run after her to protect her, but they were quickly stopped by magical restraints around their throats; they felt like they were being choked.

"Not so fast! You two wait here!" He said. "I've got a living corpse I need to make into a pile of ashes. Julia, Baldwin!"

That was when Vice Principal Hoffman and Professor O'Neil walked up to Reginald, their eyes dark and their skin pale.

"Yes, master." They said in unison.

"Baldwin? How could you?" Barnabas asked.

"You know how your niece kept seeing the Professor every so often for a few little transfusions?" Reginald asked. "You see, Baldwin wasn't using his _own_ blood to make _her_ human; he was using _her_ blood to make _himself_ immortal… and it worked. Same thing goes for Julia over here, but you already know _her_ story I'm sure."

"Say what?" Alex asked.

"Don't ask. Let us discuss this later." Barnabas said.

"Hopefully there _is_ a later." Alex muttered.

"Enough talk!" Reginald said. "Julia, Baldwin, you two stay in here and guard these two pieces of shit while _I_ deal with little Miss Ophelia. See ya real soon, fellows."

And with that, Reginald took off running through the door and down the hall in Ophelia's direction.

"Oh, what do we do? What do we do?!" Alex panicked.

"Ophelia!" Barnabas cried.

"Stay down, boys." Julia said sternly.

As Ophelia was running through the hallway, Reginald was now hot on her tail, his eyes like burning embers.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna RIP YOU TO PIECES!" He screamed. "You've beaten me for the last time!"

Ophelia continued to run, desperately trying to get this monster away from her. Seeing the hallway split into two ways, she ducked into a janitor's closet and stayed quiet. When Reginald came her way, he didn't know which way to go, so he went left. Ophelia poked her head out, making sure he was gone. She sighed in relief, realizing he went left; she went right. But when she made it to the other end, she gasped to see a dead end; just a wall and a window. Then she thought of something when a random chair came into view. She picked it up and using all of her strength, she threw it at the window, shattering it open. When she looked out, she realized that it was still a dead end.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"Peek-a-boo!" A familiar taunting voice said as Ophelia felt someone grab her from behind.


	12. The Final Battle

Reginald had Ophelia in his grip, still struggling to get loose.

"Alright, Barnabas. Time's up." He said as he and Ophelia entered the gymnasium. "I've got your niece. O'Neil, Hoffman, hold her down."

The two hypnotized slaves made their way to Reginald and they tightly held Ophelia against the wall as Reginald examined her thoroughly.

"You know something?" He asked. "I think I'm gonna kill her now just for the heck of it!"

"No!" Barnabas and Alex protested.

"Now which way to do it?" Reginald contemplated. "Silver crucifix? Nah, not enough power. Holy water? Nope, I can't touch that either. Rip off her head and burn it? Nada, where would I get the fire? Wooden stake through the heart is!"

Reginald grabbed a stray piece of wood from the floor and examined it; it was just sharp enough.

"Perfect." He said before aiming the piece of wood at Ophelia's chest. "You know, Opie, none of this probably would've happened if your Uncle hadn't killed my sister. She's still with me, you know; whispering stuff into my ear, telling me what I should do. But now, I'll make her truly happy and exact our revenge on you and your entire family."

Before Reginald could strike, Ophelia elbowed Dr. Hoffman and Professor O'Neil in the abdomen to get herself free, grabbed the piece of wood, and struck both Julia and Baldwin in the chest, causing them to turn to dust. But before she could do anything else, Ophelia was tackled by Reginald and he threw her across the room, she skid across the floor and stopped when her back hit the stage.

"Ophelia!" Alex screamed, reaching out his hand.

"Oh, like _you_ care for that little shrew." Reginald mocked. "How? After everything that just happened, you _still_ love her! HOW?! Don't you even _care_ about the Student Games?!"

"No, I don't! I never have! Don't you get it?! I _hate_ us winning! In fact, I wanted us to _lose_ the Games!"

"Why?!"

"Because I was sick and tired of Angel Prep winning these stupid Games every time! It felt wrong to me! Plus, we weren't even playing fair… and you know it, don't you?"

"Why you little…"

"Alexander, no!" Ophelia shrieked as she got back onto her feet and charged at Reginald.

"Not this time!" Reginald said as he made a tapestry wrap itself around Ophelia's body to trap her. "That was pretty pathetic. I'm curious; after you killed me what is it you were planning on doing next, huh?"

"You will never get away with this, Reginald!" Barnabas yelled. "Your accursed family tree has done nothing but bring destruction and chaos in your wake!"

"Chaos? Destruction?" Reginald repeated. "Is that what you're calling it nowadays? I was only adding a bit of zest to the lives of your miserable excuses for students, Collins. Like, for example: _I_ was the one who made the disco ball fall and the windows and doors to open that would expose Ophelia for the monster that she really is. Just like how I made little Lucy know better than a retard when I sent her daddy to the ocean floor to have tea with the tuna. And as for you my love, Angelique and I killed your mother and father; we cursed your family, they kept us apart."

"Leave her alone!" Isabelle's voice screamed.

Reginald turned his head away from Ophelia to face Isabelle who was now standing tall in the middle of the gym. He glared at her.

"I think I'll kill you first, bitch." He said before slowly making his way towards her.

"Isabelle, no! You shall get killed!" Barnabas cried.

"Get out of here, Isabelle! It's too dangerous!" Alex added.

"Your quarrel is with _me_ , Reginald! Leave my cousin alone!" Ophelia concluded.

"My quarrel is with _all of you_." Reginald replied.

"I'm warning you, you son of a bitch. This is your last chance; you'd better let all of us go or else." Isabelle said, her eyes glowing like rubies in the sun.

"And what exactly are you gonna do if I don't?" He asked.

"Not me… a friend." Isabelle said confidently.

The moment those words left Isabelle's mouth, there was a faint blue light coming from the hallway. Everyone stared at it curiously before the ghostly figure of a man appeared. Ophelia, Alex, and Barnabas's eyes widened and shock as Reginald tried to keep calm. Before anyone else knew what was happening, the ghost man screamed a high-pitched shriek and it sent Reginald flying across the room and crash landing into the bleachers on the other side of the gym. Ophelia got herself free from the tapestry and Barnabas and Alex were free as the other students that were transformed into tapestries turned back to normal.

"Go on, save yourselves. Leave this scum to me." Ophelia commanded.

Reluctantly, Barnabas, Alex, Isabelle, and the others all left Ophelia to confront the brutally wounded Reginald. She approached the china doll like man with a calm expression on her face.

"So this is how it ends." She said as she grabbed a stray piece of glass from off the floor.

"Nothing ends until _I_ say it does." Reginald croaked as he shakily got back to his feet.

"Look at me. I said look at me. You may have abilities in the dark arts, but you have made one fatal mistake; you messed with my family."

Reginald saw the shard of glass in her hand and backed away from her as he said, "No, _you're_ the one making a mistake. I'll give you anything! Money! Fame! Riches! Infinite power! Your own country! Please! Just spare me now!"

"Enough of your pathetic groveling; I am sick and tired of your relentless trickery!"

Ophelia suddenly lashed out at Reginald and scratched and broke apart more of his face with the glass shard in her hand.

"I worshipped you."

"You plagued me."

"Adored you!"

"Despised you!"

Ophelia brutally punched Reginald in the face, grabbed him by the neck, and threw him against a wall. She kept a strong tight grip on his throat as she glared at him, her eyes burning and gleaming like the aurora borealis. Reginald's body began to twitch and thrash about as if his limbs had a mind of their own. Ophelia didn't know what was happening, but she kept her grip tight; she wasn't about to fall for another one of his tricks.

"A fitting end for such an evil soul…" She lamented, raising the glass shard over her head.

"Ophelia, you bitch…!" He screamed before Ophelia brutally drove the glass shard into his porcelain chest and shattering his heart completely.

Reginald soon became limp and Ophelia let go of his throat before he fell to the ground as a broken china corpse. Ophelia breathed deeply before looking at the doorway to see her Uncle, her cousin, and Massie standing there with shocked looks on their faces.


	13. A Tragic Ending

"You've done it, Ophelia." Barnabas said as he ran over to her. "You've won…"

"That was amazing, Ophelia!" Massie cried. "You were so cool!"

"I can't believe you did that. You are so hardcore." Isabelle added.

"I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear cousin." Ophelia said, putting a hand on Isabelle's shoulder and smiling.

"Girls, I know these Games have not been what any of us expected, but given what we have just been through, I believe Collinsport High School wins the Students Games this year and possibly many years to come." Barnabas declared.

Ophelia smiled and hugged both Massie and Isabelle before noticing Alex's sudden absence.

"Wait. Where is Alexander?" She asked.

"Alexander?" Barnabas asked, looking around the area.

He saw that the entire gym was devoid of any signs of Alex. "I do not know. Where could he have gone?"

"I think I know where he is." Massie commented.

"Where?" Ophelia asked.

"My dad just told me Alex went to Widow's Hill." She answered.

"Widow's Hill?" Ophelia echoed; she quickly realized what that meant.

In the woods, Alex was walking to what he thought was Widow's Hill. As he neared closer and closer to the cliff, he couldn't help but feel his heart shatter a little. But before he could walk off completely, a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw the worried face of Ophelia. He hugged her tight; she hugged him back.

"I thought I lost you." She said.

"You _have_ lost me." Alex said.

Ophelia looked Alex in the eyes and frowned.

"Is this about our rivaling schools?" She asked. "You could transfer here instead; my Uncle told me you would be welcomed with open arms if you do."

"No, I don't mean that." Alex replied. "I mean this whole… magic thing. Look, I live in the light and you live in the shadows. I'll grow old and die while you live forever. There's nothing else we can do for us to be together."

"We can find a way, my love. I know we can."

"There's only one other way."

"No, I will not see you suffer as _I_ do. Never."

Barnabas, Isabelle, and Massie were watching the couple from the forest as they spoke.

"Darn, I can't hear a thing." Isabelle said.

"What's going on over there, Headmaster?" Massie whispered.

"I know not." Barnabas answered.

Alex smiled a sad smile at Ophelia before leaning back to let himself fall.

"No!" She screamed as she jumped off the cliff after him.

"OPHELIA!" Barnabas, Isabelle, and Massie screamed in protest.

As they were falling, Ophelia reached out, grabbed Alex, and she bit his neck before they both made contact with the rocks. She was perfectly fine, but then she saw Alex's body lying face down beside her. She gasped and held him in her arms, the water splashing on their faces.

"Alexander, my sweet precious, Alexander. No. No!" Ophelia said sadly before sobbing to herself.

Isabelle, Barnabas, and Massie were looking down at them from the top of the cliff.

"Ophelia! Alex!" Isabelle screamed as tears started to fall down her pale face.

"No. It is no use. They cannot hear you." Barnabas said, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

Isabelle buried her face in her father's chest as she hugged him back and continued to cry.

Back at the bottom of the cliff, Ophelia was still holding Alex's body tightly in her arms and crying to herself. But as she looked at him, she noticed that his complexion was turning even paler than usual and the fresh bite marks on his neck had stopped leaking of any excess blood.

"Alexander?" Ophelia asked, trying to see if he could wake up. "Can you hear me?"

Alex's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at her before saying, "Ophelia, my love…"

He lovingly stared up at Ophelia, his eyes boring deep into hers. He reached out to tenderly touch her face, only for Ophelia to see that his hands had become claw-like, just like her own. He smiled a joy filled smile at her, revealing two pointed teeth; he was now a vampire just like her. Before anything else could be done, Alex sat straight and once again, he leaned in and passionately kissed Ophelia full on the lips. At first she was surprised but after a second or two, Ophelia closed her eyes and moved her cold lips against his.

It is said that blood is thicker than water; it is what defines us, binds us, curses us… but it can also bring us together, even in the hardest and toughest of times. This was Ophelia Collins' story and her broken heart has finally been healed.


End file.
